Just The Girl
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: Tiva one shot, set to The Click Five's song, Just The Girl


Song Fic to The Click Five song, Just the Girl.

* * *

Ziva glares at me from across the bullpen as I flick yet another piece of rolled up paper at her. I love it when she looks at me like that, I don't know why but I love it. Probably why I spend so much time antagonising her, just to see her narrow her eyes at me, only because I know she doesn't mean it. She wants me as much as I want her but she will never admit it and I will never take the first step, just in case she rips my head of with her bare hands. She laughs at me and I realise that I froze in thought mid flick and my hand is paused ready by my head, I carry on flicking and I miss. The sound of her laughter makes my insides dance (now that makes no sense but hopefully you will know what I mean) and she smiles at me triumphantly as a paperclip hits me right in the middle of my forehead.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doing  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after._

Ever since…god I can't remember when, for a long time anyway, I have wanted Ziva. Yeah, she is hard and cold, but that is the way she has been brought up. Imagine growing up in Mossad. Anyway, she is not always cold. She has got a side to her that has become more and more evident since she has been working with us, a side that is…softer somehow. I mean, she doesn't look surprised and uncomfortable when Abby launches herself into her arms anymore. She doesn't get a look that could kill in her eyes when Gibbs slaps her on the back of the head, she just smiles secretly to herself as if she feels that she fits in now. She even stops Ducky from telling his stories instead of politely listening because she feels she has to. Sometimes she does the kindest things that leave me completely breathless, standing slack jawed looking like a complete moron. Like when I had a particularly bad day and she asked me to go for dinner and I said no. She just turned up at my apartment with a pepperoni pizza (even though she doesn't eat pig!), beers and a movie (I forget what movie it was because I spent most of it staring at her).

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for._

I remember the first time I saw her fight. God, it was like she was dancing. She looked so beautiful as she kicked the punching bags ass. I had never seen anyone look so alive until that moment. She can be scary as hell, I wouldn't have liked to be that punching bag, she can just look at someone and they piss their pants. She has got that in common with Gibbs, yet sometimes when she looked at me I know there is more than friendship. Maybe it is because we are partners and she knows that I would gladly die for her just as I know that she would do the same for me, but in secret I hope it is more than that.

_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do  
I'd do anything for her_

I hope that she loves and wants me as much as I love and want her. Gibbs wouldn't be that angry, he puts on this gruff exterior, but Rule Number 12 is the one rule that I know he wouldn't overly mind if we broke. He is breaking it himself with Jenny (he thinks that no one knows).

Gibbs has come back and is telling us that we have got a body, that McGee should gas the truck and he will meet us down in the garage. McGee goes on ahead and Gibbs runs up the stairs to MTAC. Ziva and I catch the next elevator and she once again glares at me, from this distance though I can see amusement behind her stare and I smile back. She pushes me gently and laughs as I stumble into the wall. I right myself and push her back and she laughs again. I want to keep doing it, just so she keeps laughing, so I can keep hearing the beautiful sound of her laughter. But I know that if I do it again she will probably break all the bones in my hand. _  
_

_  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for_

I ask her why she didn't answer my call last night and she stares at me again, this time with no amusement and tells me that she wanted to have a quiet night. I nod in response and wish that she had wanted company. I ask her if she wants any tonight, I know I sound desperate but I don't care. She smiles and says that she would love some. I tell her that I will come to hers, this time with pizza that she can eat. She strokes my face as the elevator doors open and whispers a thank you. I self consciously rub my face to rid myself of the tingling and get into the truck.

The way she sees it's me  
On her caller I.D.  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head  


Luckily it was an open/shut suicide (not luckily for the guy that killed himself or his family though) so we weren't needed long. I go back home and have a shower. For some reason I feel nervous. It is only Ziva, my partner, why do I feel so nervous? I pick up a vegetarian pizza on the way over and knock on her door. She opens it and I nearly drop the beers. She smiles and stands aside to let me in.

Curled together on the couch, watching a movie, I feel like I am meant to be here. She stirs slightly and I look down at her and ask her if she is ok. She lifts her face and nods at my question. I lean down and brush her lips with mine, mentally wincing, waiting for the death blow about to be received. When none comes and her hands wind into my hair I wonder why this has taken me so long. Why, when this woman, lying with her head on my shoulder, is perfect for me (one might go so far as to say "soulmate") why has it taken me this long to kiss her? She pulls away and looks at me and I nearly get lost in her eyes. She laughs and kisses me again and I realise that she is everything that I could ever want.

* * *

_Enjoy!_

_Let me know if you like it, hate it, whatever!!!_

_V!_

_xox_


End file.
